A new start after the deathly fight
by thetriomuggleborn
Summary: Hey! this story is about Luke and Jordan. The tabitha war is ended and Jordan, Luke and Reeve's family have moved to Sydney. This story is about their life in Sydney. Hope you like it. :))
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! Everyone, I just finished reading phoenix files so I thought of writing a fanfic. So, this story is written after luke and Jordan have returned from phoenix and are now living in Sydney with their parents. Hope you enjoy.

A NEW START

AFTER THE DEATHLY FIGHT.

Luke's P.O.V

Luke woke up early or late he didn't knew as he was no longer used to keeping his phone near his pillow and as they have just shifted in their new house. (his dad and mom were living together for sometime as his dad wanted to spend some good time with him) In Sydney which was 'coincidently' next to Jordan and Reeve so there was no clock in his room.

As he was about to get up and look for his phone when it rang.

"Ah, who is it calling me so early in the morning?" he said not yet fully up. "Hello?"

"Good Morning sleepy head" a soft yet cheerful voice spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Jordan, how are you? And how come you're up so early..I don't think you're a morning person." He said now smiling hearing his girlfriend's voice.

"Luke, its not early its 10 o'clock already. I called but he said that you're not yet up so I called you. Okay now listen, go dress up and come to my house in ten minutes. We have to go somewhere. "

"But where exactly are we going?" he asked confused as they have only been here for about three days.

"We're going to look around this place or will we just keep sitting here?" she asked more herself now.

"yea okay I'm just going to take a shower and then I'll come to you, yea byee, love you." And he put the phone down.

…

Jordan's P.O.V

I heard someone knocking at the door. And Georgia open it.

"Look, who's here Jordan? Your future Groom." She said half laughing and half hugging someone probably Luke.

"Hey, Georgia, how are you? And how's Tobias?" he asked.

"Oh I'm awesome Luke and so is Tobias but he is not very interesting anymore like he was in phoenix." She said, making a bored expression. That would be because of the effect of the fallout. Luke thought.

"Luke!" Jordan exclaimed. Throwing herself in his arms.

"Hey, Jordan" he said hugging her back and kissing her hair.

"So, how are you?" he asked. Leaning in to kiss her. His lips met hers and she replied between their kiss, "Now? Awesome." And they broke apart. Luke smiled. " I love you, Jordan." He said taking her hand. " I love you too, Luke."

….

They were walking on the street hand in hand, when Luke asked Jordan

"So, umm where exactly are we going?"

"Just wait for sometime Luke" she said squeezing his hand.

"I don't think I have anymore patience left in me Jordan." He said smiling.

"Okay, then look up" he looked up to see that they were standing in front of a school- "St' Anthony's" he read aloud. It was big, bigger than their phoenix school.

"So, this is our new school" Jordan said looking at him.

"Wow, It seems like I had completely forgotten that I have to get back to my normal teen life" he said, now looking at her.

"Yeah, we'll join from Monday." She said.

"Maybe life is going to be better now we're back."

A/N: I know its short and not really much but I just wanted to start the story first and see if I have any readers. So, if I will have any reads I will update. Reviews are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, Skyla thank you so,so,so much for reviewing and I haven't got many readers only fifteen but I like writing so I'm updating hope you like it.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER 2

Joradan's P.O.V

They were sitting in a café eating and laughing. They would be starting school from tomorrow it was Sunday so, they thought of coming for a walk. Everybody was better now. Except for Peter's parents, they were not living in Sydney and nobody knew where they were living. Not all of Phoenix has shifted to Sydney but many families lived close by. They could see them waving or chatting sometimes.

"So, what do you think school will be like?" Jordan asked Luke taking a sip from her coffee.

"Umm, normal unlike phoenix, everything so perfect."

"Yea, it's good to be back here really, I missed this world so much, mischievous but fun all the same."

"Yea, I missed internet and TV so much I have no idea how I survived these 100 days without it." Jordan laughed. "Come on lets have a walk around the park." Luke said taking Jordan's hand.

They walked around for a few minutes silently just walking together holding each other's hand when they heard a whisper from somewhere behind the tree they turned to see from where has the sound come. There behind a tree were a couple sitting together and talking or maybe the girl sobbing in the boy's chest.

"Jeremy?" Luke asked as he went more closer to the couple and came to know that they were none other than the sweetheart couple of phoenix high, Lauren and Jeremy.

"What happened why are you crying Lauren? Is everything okay?" Jordan asked suddenly worried sitting next to her and rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, everything's fine its just Lauren she is worried about school and everything that is going to change." Jeremy answered for her.

"Hey, Lauren its Ok we'll be there too, you don't have to worry so much and everything that's going to happen now will be for our good for our benefit cause the bad time is gone and the good time is going to start."

This time Lauren answered " Thanks, Jordan I guess you're right." She wiped her tears and stood up so did Jeremy and Jordan.

"We should get going bye, Jordan, bye Luke" And they disappeared in the dark.

They haven't even noticed that it was already dark and they should be heading home.

"Come on, Jordan we should go" Luke said taking her hand.

They went to their block silently. "Bye Jordan." Luke said kissing her softly they were lost for sometime when Jordan kissed him back and slid her arm around his neck pulling him closer to her, he immediately put his arm around her waist kissing her passionately. Then Luke pulled away.

"You know you're beautiful right?" He asked grinning.

She responded him by giving a peck on the lips then entwined their hands again.

"Goodnight Luke, and get up early tomorrow we'll meet here and then go to school together." Saying this she went to her house.

"Ya, of course" Luke replied but she was already gone.

0~0~0~0~0

MONDAY MORNING

Luke's P.O.V

He was standing at Jordan's door waiting for Jordan to come out. Finally, the door opened.

"Sorry Luke, I'm late an-"

"Its okay, come on lets go" she slid her hand in his and they headed towards the school.

IN SCHOOL

They headed to the coordinator's office and she sent them to the Prefects.

"Oh, hey I'm Ashley." The prefect introduced herself to them. "So, you guys this is your time-table and some necessary papers your locker number and code is inside it, left to the Canteen are the lockers."

"Umm, Thanks." They replied.

They went straight to the lockers,

"Not a bad school? Right?" Luke asked turning towards the Lockers.

"Yea everything seems normal, children smooching and fighting some even dancing"

"Yea it's cool."

"So this is my locker, and this is yours," Jordan announced pointing at her locker and the one next to it.

"It-" a fair short girl interrupting them cut between him.

"Are you guys new here?" she asked

"Yeah,we're" Luke answered awkwardly.

"Oh great do you guys know each other?"

"Yeah we do he's my boyfriend" Jordan answered before Luke could.

"Great I'm-"

"I'm sorry, if she said anything wrong" a pale, tall guy said sliding an arm around her waist probably her boyfriend, Luke thought.

"No, she didn't say anything wrong, she was just going to introduce herself before you interrupted." Jordan answered coolly.

"Oh, I'm sorry and By the way I'm Percy and she is my girlfriend." He said pointing at the girl next to her.

"And I'm Jessica you can call me Jess if you like"

"Nice meeting you guys, I'm Jordan and he is my boyfriend Luke." She said pointing at Luke.

"Hi." He replied.

Just then the bell rang, "Come we should head to our classes." Percy said.

On their way they came to know that they are in the same Grade only a few classes are different.

A/N: I would love to write more only If you guys will read, review, fav or follow. Next chapter will be about school. And if have any suggestions for the story let me know. I would be glad to know. Keep Reading

~al


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Skyla thanks for reviewing and I'm really sad about the fact that you're not on fanfiction. Anyway, here's the chapter. And my mid-term exams are going to start so I'll not be updating till 24th .

Luke's P.O.V

They went to their first class,English. When they sat on their desk both Luke and Jordan thought about . But the thought flew away as soon as the teacher entered. They were sitting next to Percy and Jessica who was telling them about their English teacher, Mr Simon.

Soon after they did some reading the bell rang. They came out in the corridor after they 4th class and headed towards the Canteen, most of the students were on using their mobiles it seemed so weird to see people actually using phones.

"So, do you like Jessica?" Luke asked when Percy and Jessica have gone to bring their lunch.

"Yea, she's good I'm mean a bit girly but cool and she's sweet". When Jordan said girly Luke chuckled.

"Yeah, she's sweet so is Percy they are helping us out, but I don't see any other phoenix children in here and I haven't even seen Jeremy or Percy." He said now sounding a little worried.

"Don't be so worried" Jordan replied quickly looking at his worried face, "They must be busy or something"

"Yeah, maybe."

Just then Percy and jess arrived.

"Here's your food" he said placing it on the table "but remember" he added "we are not doing this everyday" he said laughing and then pecked jess on the lips.

"Of course" she replied smiling.

….

They walked to their last class, Math. Luke did not like maths, he thought it was useless but Jordan on the other hand loved maths she was not the one who would top the maths exam but at least she completed her maths home-work unlike other subjects.

"Jordan, seriously!" Jordan looked up from her maths book, she was solving problems.

"What?!" she snapped back.

"The School's over Jordan" he said and Percy chuckled who was talking to a blonde girl until jess came and shove her off.

"Oh, ya sorry, lets go." She took her bag and followed them outside the class and school.

"So, where do you guys live?" Jess asked as they were walking around the street.

"Oh, just around the corner, 16th block near Mc'donalds" Jordan replied. "And he lives in the 17th block."

"Oh. Great….we live around there...21 and 23 block." Percy said.

"We'll come around your house sometime" Jess said.

"Yeah, of course that would be fun."

'Yeah maybe this weekend?" Luke asked.

"That would be great" Jess was grinning now.

"Okay bye we'll meet you here tomorrow before school."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"I'll text you guys" Jess called over her shoulder.

…

Two weeks later…

It was weekend and Luke and Jordan were sitting in Percy's bedroom and playing on his playstation. They had become good friends. And when they came to their house Jordan's mom was the happiest that they have finally moved on and made some new friends.

"Woee, Yaay! I won" Jess screamed on top of her voice, she had lost thrice and this was the first time she had won.

"Cool jess, but take it easy" Percy entered his room with some drinks and snacks.

"Snacks, please give me some.. I'm starving." Jordan took the whole plate.

All of them were really good friends now. They have told them everything about phoenix and showed them some pictures of phoenix and Shackelton.

They were astonished to hear that someone was going to finish the whole human race and jess was near to tears. But everything was great now. They told Luke and Jordan why they were not having any friends and it turned out that a group of five people(they called themselves 'Fear fives')who were kind of the most popular children of the school bullied them and asked everyone not to talk to them. And luckily they have graduated this year.

"So, what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"Lets go shopping?" Jess suggested.

"NO!" all three of them shouted in chorus.

"Ahh!" Jess shrugged her shoulders. "I can understand Perce and Luke but you also Jordan! Wow my only girlfriend doesn't like shopping." At this all of them burst out laughing even Jess joined after sometime, " But seriously!" Jess said when everyone had stopped laughing.

"Okay come on..we'll go shopping" Jordan stood up and dragged Luke to his feet.

"Really?" Jess asked surprised but pleased.

"Yeah, of course. Come on now before I change my mind."

They walked out of the room but Luke caught her wrist.

"Its good to see you happy." He said smiling broadly.

"You too" she said and then crashed her lips with his. They kissed softly for sometime before Percy called out "Have you changed your mind Jordan?" sounding hopeful.

"No chance Percy." She walked out of the room laughing.

They went to the mall and enjoyed the rest of the evening.

"Wow! I'm tired" Jess said laying on her bed.

"Of course love, you did so much of work, 'SHOPPING'." He said keeping her shopping bags on the stool next to the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe." She said giving him a soft kiss which turned into a deep one when Percy hovered over her on the bed.

"Yaeek! Guys seriously, get a room" Jordan said making a fake dirty face.

"Anyway we have to go..we'll catch you guys tomorrow in school" she said "bubyee". She gave a hug to percy and Jess and then left with Luke. Who just nodded at Percy and hugged Jess.

After that they went to their houses.

"Goodnight, Love" Luke said planting a soft kiss on her temple as he hugged her, her head buried in his chest.

"Yeah, goodnight Luke. I Love you."

"I love you too babe" and they disappeared in their houses.

….

Jordan's P.O.V

Jordan woke up when her phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe morning. Get up fast I'm waiting for you." It was Luke she recognised the voice at once.

"Yes, I'm coming." She glanced at her watch. She was late fifteen minutes. She got up fast and got ready skipped breakfast and headed downstairs. She went to their normal place where they met with Percy and Jess.

"Sorry, I'm late" she said as she reached there Jess,Percy and Luke were already there.

"Hey, love" Luke greeted her with a soft kiss on the lips. And she just smiled.

"No problem Jordan." Jess said as they started towards the school.

…..

They were all called to the auditorium as there was a special assembly called to announce something important. As they all sat on their seats the Principal told everyone that a new Vice-Principal was appointed.

"So, I want you children to be co-operative and discipline towards him And remember no pranks on him". The principal said on the mic.

"So,the Vice-Principal is a 'he' God knows why he is not showing his bloody face to us. " Jordan said. Jess was about to respond but the principal continued.

"And I want you all to bring all your problems to him while I'm away" all students nodded. The Principal was going some-where for some days. So, the Vice-Principal will be the incharge.

"Now, I would like to call our new Vice-Principal on the stage" as soon as he climbed on the stage and took over the mic Jordan, Luke, Percy and Jess mouths were open and eyes widened at the sight of who was on the mic.

"Shackleton?!" all four of them said in chorus.

A/N: Reviews=Early update. There is a twist in the story. Keep Reading ..

~al


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: As Noah Shackleton is already dead who do you think this is?

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentlemen and my dear children, I'm so glad to announce that I, N. Shackelton am your new Vice-Principal and will be the Deputy Principal here." He spoke on the mic pleasantly.

"Bloody hell!" Jordan said as she walked out of the assembly hall. "He is dead, we saw him dying, didn't we Luke?"

"Yeah, even I don't believe this, he fell from the terrace." Luke replied digging in his bag for something.

"You guys told us that he was the main culprit and that he died, then how come he's back here.." Percy joined the conversation "And he looks exactly the same." Jess replied.

"Look here." Luke said taking out a picture from his bag.

"What is a picture of Shackelton, doing in your bag, man?" Percy held back a laugh. "Do you have a secret crush on him or something?" he chuckled.

"Oi! He's my boyfriend! Mind your tongue, Percy." Luke pecked Jordan on the lips.

"Anyways, now listen, we're going to sneak into the camera room and check how similar he is to the dead Shackelton"

"Don't you think it will be a little weird four 10th graders walking in the camera room looking at the picture of our so called 'vice principal' matching it with the real Shackelton" Jordan said sarcastically.

"Of course it will be, Jordan. That is why I and jess will go in the camera room and you and Percy will go to Shackelton's office and submit the application which he has to give."

"Bu-" Jordan started but Luke stopped her.

"Please Jordan, you can only distract him and you have to have a reason to go there and Percy has one, so just hurry up we only have 20mins before the class starts."

"Fine, I'm going" with this they left.

…

20 Mins later…

"So, what happened?" Jordan asked once they were seated in their seats.

"He's the same exactly the same, I even took a close up pic before the incharge came to know that jess was fooling him." At this they laughed.

"Hey! I tried my best" she frowned. "Of course you did babe." Percy said kissing her on her forehead.

"And what happened there?" Luke asked.

"Nothing exactly nothing, he refused to recognise me or give any hints that he was noticing my glares or anything. He just simply asked our names took the application and dismissed us."

"And did you notice anything different in him which is non-Shackelton?"

"No nothing, his office is just as clean as Shackelton and his suit the same perfect and he gives the same smile. Its seems as if there are no similarities between them…as if they are one...as if he's come back from the death."

"Jordan, Nobody can come back from the death." Luke said thinking about Peter. Jordan too was thinking about him.

Seeing that the atmosphere had turned tense suddenly, Percy tried to change the topic.

"But, seriously he looks like my grandpa." This made them all laugh.

"Believe me, I thought the same until I saw how cruel, unjust that man is."

They were interrupted by the bell.

….

"I have no idea where this is going" Jordan said.

They were sitting in Luke's bedroom with Percy. Jess was unable to come as she had gone shopping with her mum. It had been two days since Shackelton joined school and he had tried nothing exactly nothing to attract attention. He was working according to his job. But they thought he will try something tomorrow as the Principal is going on leave from tomorrow.

Right now they were writing everything in a notebook…every possibility…every dissimilarity that could show that he was not Noah Shackelton. But they were both so alike.

They thought that they will sneak into his office tomorrow in the evening and dig in all the files to see whether his first name is the same or not.

"Do you guys remember him saying anything about his twin or what?"

"Percy, this is the third time we're telling you we don't know." Luke replied annoyed.

"Guys we should just go now, we'll sneak into his office tomorrow evening and check everything."

"Yeah, I think that is better I'm going bye." Saying this Percy left.

"I should also go Luke, bye take care." She gave him one last hug and went through the main door.

Luke sat there thinking to himself, was it really possible that he had come back form death or did he never die?

…..

"Everything's ready?" Luke asked as they walked out of their last class, history.

They were talking about how they are going to sneak into Shackelton's office. They had thought about coming in the evening and closing down the cctv cameras if that not possible then switching off the main power supply so that they can search without any tension for clues proving that 'that guy' (Jordan preferred to call him that guy) is not Shackelton. It was as if they just did not wanted to accept that Shackelton who was so dangerous is back, he could try to end the human race again.

"Yeah, everything's ready" replied Jordan. "I have put torches, screwdrivers and penknife in my bag.

"And I have put a deodorant and chilly spray withy me" Jess said smiling broadly. Luke chuckled at this but stopped when he saw Percy glaring at him.

It was strange to know that Jess decided to come with them because she was not an adventure person and also when adventure can lead to getting expelled from school. Percy, on the other hand was very fond of adventure much like all teenagers who enter a 'haunted house' for adventure!

"Come on now we should go home, Today is Saturday so I have to help mum with the dishes and all." Percy said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jess spoke,

"Do you guys think that the Shackelton guy will try to end the human race again?"

At this Jordan and Luke's eyes widened. They knew someday or the other Percy is going to ask this but they did not thought that Jess can also be so worried.

"Babe, don't worry, I'll always be there for you and this is not going to happen any time now." Percy said hugging her tightly.

"If this happen then even Luke will not be saved, what will you do Jordan I can't see you all alone and lonely." Jess said completely ignoring Percy's comment but returning the hug.

"Aww Jess" Jordan said and stepped forward to hug her tightly.

After they had hugged, Luke and Percy muttered to themselves quietly but loud enough that Jordan and jess heard them

"Girls!"

At this they both received a slap on the arm by both of them. And they continued their walk laughing and joking occasionally.

A/N: As I said I'll be updating on 24th and I did.

Man, finally my exams are over and I'm so glad. I can now continue listening to One Direction songs and watch Supernatural. :D

P.S : Next chapter will be up till Monday or maybe before.

~al.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the review and don't be so confused because you're gonna find out who the Shackelton guy is, in this chapter. Also, I haven't read Skulduggery Pleasant but I have seen it in my school library…one of the book's name was maybe playing with fire or something. I don't really know. Anyway without wasting any more time, here's the chapter.

"Guys, don't make so much noise, I'm trying" Percy said as he sat on the computer trying to figure out a way to shut down the cctv cameras but with no luck. It had been 15 mins since they broke into the now empty school.

"We have already wasted a lot of time; give me the hammer I'm going to knock the whole system out." Jordan whispered/shouted.

"Jordan, chill. But I think you're right we have wasted a lot of time but we are not going to break the whole system we are going to shut down the main power supply. You go and do the watch out with jess that nobody comes till I and percy will go and switch off the power."

After about arguing for 10mins Jordan finally joined jess standing near the gate.

"I hate these boys they never let us do the main part of the job" she said.

"don't worry we'll get plenty of other opportunities" jess replied smiling.

"Bu-" Jordan was interrupted by her phone ringing. She had a text message from Luke,

"The electricity is out, come fast we're waiting." It said.

"Come on, jess we have to go"

They went directly to shackelton's office. It was pitch dark inside as soon as they entered Luke and Percy switched on their torches and Jordan and jess did the same. The office was small with a huge desk almost covering the entire place with a sofa in the corner. A big king size chair was placed at the desk and two smaller ones at the other side. The office was clean, only for a few more minutes, Jordan thought.

"So, shall we start?" Jess asked.

"YES." They all answered.

"Found anything?" Percy asked for the foruth time in 10 mins.

"Nope." Jess replied.

"I think we're wasting time, I mean why will he keep anything useful in school, anything that can put him in trouble." Luke said looking at a stack of files.

"I don't think so" Jordan said as she took out a laptop from under the sofa.

"What?!" Jess said. " who keeps a laptop under the sofa?"

"A criminal does, when he has something to hide." She said switching on the laptop.

"Wait, this is grey?" Percy asked examining the laptop.

"So,did you expect it to be pink or purple?" Luke replied harshly.

"Luke, shut up." Jordan replied. "What he means is that the laptop we saw him using when we went to visit him in school hours was black…he is probably using two different laptops because this one has something to hide from the outside world." Jordan said coolly.

"Hey, wait isn't this like the one we were giving at phoenix?" Luke asked getting curious.

"Exactly!" Jordan answered.

Percy had gone to check the desk drawers 'again', which Luke had already checked.

"I have already checked it, Percy." Luke said glancing at what he was checking.

"I know, but when Jordan said that a criminal will hide anything that can put them in trouble I thought why will he will keep anything useful to us in his drawer"

"Dude, you're still checking the drawer" Jess said.

"No Jess, I'm checking a drawer with a fake bottom" He said smirking.

"WHAT?!" they all said in chorus. "A fake bottom?!"

"Yeah guys, and looks like he has kept something really useful for us in here."

"What is it?" Jordan ask who was now holding the laptop to show something to the others. "Because I also have something to show"

"After you" he said.

"Okay, so I searched for Phoenix files and He has a whole disk filled with everything…including the blood samples report." She said showing it to Luke.

"Whoa! that's weird." Percy said.

"Yeah, it is" Luke continued.

"And now what do you have to show?" she asked.

"It's a bit more interesting."

"See this" he said bringing two cards and setting them on the desk. They were two identity card and the funny thing was that they were real, it was not fake.

The first card-

Name- Noah Shackelton

Age- 54

Father's name- Mike Shackelton

City- Sidney

The second card-

Name-_**Nathaniel**_ Shackelton

Age- 54

Father's name- Mike Shackelton

City- Sidney

"Whoa!" jess exclaimed "this is strange two identity cards with different first names but same photos and Last names."

"They are twin brothers" Jordan said. As Luke and Percy were still looking at the identity cards and jess was clicking pictures of it with her flash camera phone.

" Were brothers" they heard someone as he came inside the room. Jess flashed her torch on his face.

"Ha?!" She said as she realized who it was. Shackelton Guy was standing in the doorway.

"You lot" he said glaring at them. " How dare you enter my office without my permission! Out everybody, now."

"We're not going anywhere, why weren't you in Phoenix when your brother was planning to end the human race, are you not like him? Don't you have the fallout affect?" Jordan asked confidently.

He laughed.

"I don't have the fallout affect?" he said smirking. "Are you kidding me?! Of course I have the fallout affect I stayed behind to see all these people die, to watch them tear into pieces, to stay here and enjoy the whole world to myself" he said giving an evil smile.

"You're so evil, but its no use now, because your brother is dead and so is his evil plan" she replied harshly.

"Don't you ever think Jordan that you killed my brother and finished everything."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked speaking for the first time, fear in his voice when he thought about what Shackelton meant.

"I meant my dear Percy that you will die so will your girlfriend." He said glancing at jess.

"You can't do anything now, Tabitha is gone…you don't have it anymore." Jordan said.

He laughed again.

"My dear Jordan, don't you worry because your filthy boyfriend will also die."

"How dare you!" she jumped on him grabbing his collar.

"Jordan stop!" Luke said as he Percy and Jess together pulled her off him.

When he had regained his breath and straightened his collar, he shouted,

"OUT OF MY OFFICE NOW! GO OUT BEFORE I CALL THE SECURITY AND GET YOU FOUR EXPELLED."

"No need we are not interesting in staying here we're going." Luke said before going leaving his office dragging Jordan gently behind him.

They headed towards his house for after completions of mission talk.

A/N: What do you think? Is the twin brother's thing too filmy? Dramatic?

I tried to update in the morning but I had school and then Basketball practise but next chapter will be up till 2nd October. :D

Keep Reading..!

~al.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: I know I said that next chapter will be up till October and its February now. But I was kinda busy and I don't have much idea about where this story is going.

Luke's P.O.V

They reached Luke's house within 10 minutes. They were all too shocked and surprise to say anything. Jess suggested of telling Luke's dad about what they saw today but Jordan rejected the idea. They were checking pictures of the identity cards which jess took from her cell phone on my laptop. Jordan was zooming in every detail. She was just not convinced that Shackelton could have a twin brother.

"Jordan, it's real. He is back." Luke tried to say some soothing words to her she looked so bad. As if every fear has returned, all that they fought in phoenix was for nothing. Tabitha could be back and this time they won't survive.

"No, Luke. I just- I just cannot believe this. This is all too much for me to take. We fought a whole bloody battle for nothing! That Shackelton is back and Tabitha could be back too." She replied angrily.

"Jordan, you will have to believe this, this is all real and this time you are not in phoenix, he is not in phoenix. He can't just release Tabitha, all the people of the fallout effect who survived are separated. Three families are here and the rest? Heaven knows where. We are stronger this time." Percy said, pride showing in his voice for giving such a nice speech.

"Yeah, Percy is right." Jess said to join in the conversation.

"But guys we will have to tell somebody, somebody from phoenix. We can't face Shackelton everyday in school like this, we want a plan from an adult." Luke said.

"And I know who that adult will be."

"Who Jordan?" Jess asked.

"Reeve. Who else? We can't tell our parents right now, they'll be too scared to even let us leave our houses."

"Yeah I think we could tell Reeve. But not today it's already 7." Luke said.

"Yes we should all go but tomorrow after school we'll tell Reeve." Percy said as he grabbed his bag from the bed. "Bye guys" he and Jess left after saying their goodbyes and promising to meet before school in the school cafeteria.

"I should also go Luke, see you tomorrow" she said. She picked up her bag and left after giving Luke a hug.

….

It was one o'clock in the morning and Luke was sitting on his desk going through all his photographs of phoenix that were still on his laptop when he heard his door open. He turned to look who it was,

"Dad?" he asked

"Yes Luke, It's me."

"You scared me. What are you doing here? Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, no. I heard noise from your room so I figured that you are awake. I couldn't sleep either so came to see you." He said as he pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat beside Luke on his desk.

"Well yeah I'm not sleepy." He replied heavy-eyed.

"I can see how much sleepy you are not, But you have school tomorrow you should sleep. Anyways what are you doing? You look tensed. Is there something you are hiding from me?"

"No of course not dad. If there will be anything I will let you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course dad, definitely."

"Okay then, go to sleep. Goodnight." He said before leaving Luke's room.

"Phew! I was so scared." Luke said to himself as he released his breath which he didn't knew he was holding.

….

Bang!

Luke opened his eyes to see where the noise came from, and realised that it was he who had fallen from the bed or perhaps who was pushed from the bed by – JORDAN.

"Jordan what are you doing here? And why did you push me down from the bed?"

"LUKE HUNTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IS IT?! YOU HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET READY AND REACH SCHOOL. GET UP FROM THE FLOOR. NOW! She replied/shouted.

He was so astonished by her outburst that he was up in less than a minute and back all ready for school in ten minutes.

"Come on, let's go" he said once he had his bag. He took her hand and left.

….

"Sorry about that" he said as they were walking towards the school. "I slept late yesterday."

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have shouted at you. But we were suppose to meet Jess and Percy and then after school we have to meet Reeve so I couldn't risk not going to school."

"It's okay, love." He said and pecked her lips.

"Come on now" she said as they entered the school.

….

"Hey guys! What's up?" Percy asked as they reached their lockers. "I heard that because of you we had to cancel our little meeting, Luke."

"O shut it, Percy." he replied gritting his teeth.

"Fine, I'm sorry I was just joking, you know." He said with a grin. "We have been too serious all these days."

"Yeah, that's true dear Percy." Jess said as she arrived and opened her own locker. "Maybe we can attend this party today at night. It is in sarah's farmhouse. It's gonna be fun."

"You know that I don't like partying, jess."

"Yes, I know Jordan bu-" she stopped mid sentence as she picked up an envelope from her locker. "Great, end of my fun days. No partying."

"What is it Jess?" Luke, Jordan and Percy asked in chorus.

"It's our death letter. It is a letter from our dear Principal. From Shackelton."

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Okay maybe very very late update but I was not getting much response and again I was busy too. Hope you like it, IF you read it

~al.


End file.
